Nowhere...
by Alexandra1
Summary: When Hitomi visits Paris, her life is tragically changed, and she has nowhere else to go, except...
1. All is Lost

  
If you're like me, you can't stand the fact of Hitomi and Van never seeing each other again...but that is all going to change. And just another thing...I forgot if Hitomi had a dad or a brother so just Hitomi's mom is her. And I do have a tendancy to "..." a lot, so bear with it  
  
Nowhere...  
By Alexandra  
Chapter One: All is Lost  
6/16/01  
  
" Hitomi! We're going back to the hotel! Haven't you gazed at the Eiffel Tower enough?" Ms. Kanzaki said.  
" All right," Hitomi said. " Paris has been everything I ever dreamed of, why leave it's most treasured landmark after an hour of visiting it?"  
" Hitomi!"  
Hitomi shrugged and followed her mother to the bus stop, but paused and looked again, " Van...you'd love Paris..." she thought.  
" HITOMI KANZAKI!" Ms. Kanzaki shouted.  
Hitomi's face suddenly turned blood red, " Uhh..coming Mother!"  
" Hitomi, I have no idea what has gotten into you, ever since that day you disapeered, you've acted so strangely, and now..."  
Hitomi cut her mother off, " Just tell her, I mean all mothers understand about boys, don't they, and besides, she doesn't need to know the whole story. It will be the only way to get her off my case!"  
" Mom, I have a boyfriend," Hitomi muttered.  
Ms. Kanzaki turned to Hitomi, " What did you say?"  
" I have a boyfriend," Hitomi said strongly.  
Ms. Kanzaki's face turned from a stern look to a smile, " So who's the lucky guy?"  
" You understand?" Hitomi said in shock. " This is the woman who won't even let me watch Rated R movies, and she is all right with me having a boyfriend," she thought.  
" Hitomi you don't need to be embarresed, I used to see boys behind your grandmother's back all the time, so tell me his name!" Ms. Kanzaki said anxiously.  
" Van Slanzar de Fanel."  
" What's his name again? Is he French? Where did you meet a French boy? You haven't been out of my sight for a minute on this trip," Ms. Kanzaki asked.  
" He's not French, I met him back home," Hitomi's face turned red again.  
Ms. Kanzaki finally got the idea, remembering her past, she let this slide, " It's not everyday a boy thinks my beautiful baby is attractive, Hitomi deserves this," she thought. " Hitomi, the bus is waiting for us.  
The two women then boarded the bus that would arrive at " L'Hotel de Paris" and sat down.  
Hitomi looked at her mother that kept smiling. " Why are you smiling?" she whispered.  
Ms. Kanzaki let out a cheerful giggle. " Oh nothing Hitomi!"  
Hitomi then put her head against the window. " Van, is it one of those days, one of those days when I can't think I can think of anything else except you?"   
The bus stopped, and Hitomi lost track of thought.   
" Hitomi, c'mon and get out of the bus," Ms. Kanzaki said.  
" Al-All right," Hitomi said.  
  
...In Fanelia...  
  
Two men sat in the Fanelia throne room, one a man in his mid-thirties, dressed in robes of purple and blue, and one teenage boy, dressed in a drawstring red shirt and tan cotton pants.  
" So, King Van, what do you think of this logo for the new Fanelia theme park," the man said putting a canvas into the young king's face.  
Van rolled his eyes, " You know Neumann, we just got done with rebuilding Fanelia, and now we're going to build a theme park to increase it's popularity?"  
The new advisor put his head down and dropped the canvas on the red carpet. " This is the only way we can rebuild Fanelia's economy, things aren't like they used to be."  
" You don't think I don't know that? I'm 17 years old now, I'm not like the other guys my age and when ever I go near them they go on their knees and bow to me. What have I really done?" Van asked.  
" Man, this is a hard question, SAVE GAEA!" Neumann said.  
" I did not do that by myself, they should bow to Hitomi, not me, she helped save Gaea, she was the vision that saved Gaea, she helped me see the light, she has done too much," Van said, getting off of his throne.  
" Van, take it easy, remember this is the best for your people," Neumann said.  
Van looked at the fallen canvas and bent down to study it, " it will be fine, just fine," he said, reading the theme park's name: Promised Land.   
Van then walked out of the throne room, slamming the door.  
" What has gotten into the king?" Neumann said.  
" And you think it is so easy," a voice said.  
Neumann drew his sword, " who's there, reveal yourself and you shall get a quick death."  
A man with long blond hair with a puffy shirt, a blue waistcoat, and shiny brown boots came out of the decorative red curtains surrounding one of the many windows in the throne room.  
" Allen Schezar!" Neumann said hesitentsly, dropping onto his knees to honor his presence.  
" No need for that, get up and listen to me," the Asturian knight said as he came up to Neumann. " Van is going through a lot, do you think he'll ever be the great king as his father was?" Allen said, now only inches away from Neumann's face.  
" Sir, he has potential-"  
" Van has great potential, but do you think people look at him like a normal person, being the hero that he is now?" Allen took the advisor to a window that showed a great deal of Fanelia. " Look!" Two pairs of eyes were focused on the scene.  
Van was walking up to a group of teenage boys playing basketball.   
" Oh my god, Lord Van is coming toward us!" one of the boys said.  
" Hey guys, may I-" Van said but then was interuppted by the hoard of people coming around him. " I've got to get out of here," Van thought and walked through the parted sea of people.  
" Leave him be," Allen said.   
  
...In Paris...  
  
Hitomi sat on her bed watching TV in the hotel room her mom and her shared, " Mom, why couldn't we pay an extra $35 for TV Japan? I'd like to watch something that I could understand!"  
" Hitomi, it will strengthen your French tongue, and then you'll become an expert speaker just like me!" Ms. Kanzaki said while brushing her hair in the bathroom.  
" Even if I try to speak French, it sounds like 22 month old," Hitomi said.  
Ms. Kanzaki came out of the bathroom and put her coat on. " Hitomi, I don't want you going anywhere while I'm out, Paris can be dangerous city if you don't know the language well. I'll be at the Academie de Lourdes."  
" Why are you going there?" Hitomi asked.  
" Hitomi, the real reason why we're in Paris is that we're moving here."  
Hitomi froze. " Why?"  
Ms. Kanzaki sat down. " Hitomi, the memories that we have in Japan haunt me every night. Especially in that house, and what your father had done to us, it's too hard for me to stay there any longer. We're going to have a better life here, and free of all those memories." Ms. Kanzaki then hugged her daughter and walked to the door. " Hitomi believe me, you will not regret this decision." She then closed the door.  
Hitomi was still frozen, reality still fresh and new in her mind, and still she was trying to block it from even sinking in. But it could not be helped, she loved Paris, she loved every minute of it, but adjusting to a new country, and leaving behind Yukari, her grandmother's grave, the track where she and Van first met. " And with this on my head, why am I not crying? Any normal girl would, and I'm not." Hitomi than laid onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
BOOM!!!!  
Hitomi woke up immediately. She than ran up to the window overlooking Paris. Everything in her view was fine, but in her mind, it was not.  
She ran down to the lobby and was looking for some sort of clue on what happened. All she saw were shocked faces. She went to the lobby desk and asked what had happened. Of course the man had no idea what Hitomi was saying, so he gave her a puzzled look.   
"That was stupid," Hitomi thought, " like he knows Japanese." So Hitomi tried with all her skills to say: Je ne parle pas francais, je parle Japonese."  
The lobby guy than caught drift of it but didn't know what to do about the situation. Here you have a Japanese tourist who can't speak French very well and not much people in France know Japanese. Hitomi than tried in her best English: What happened?  
The lobby guy than got what she was saying before, " Lourdes Academy was bombed, all I know."  
Hitomi then fainted.  
  
So guys, I tried my best with the French, after all my French teacher, Ms. Tosto still didn't cover a lot of things than the Spanish class did. I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
And the theme park idea, I just thought that would be funny, Fanelia relying on nothing but a theme park to bring back the economy. =)  



	2. Hard Questions

  
Nowhere...  
By Alexandra  
Chapter 2: Hard Questions  
6/18/01  
  
" Where am I?" Hitomi asked. She sat up and focused on the people around her. All she saw was an Asian woman and a policeman looking directly at her.  
" Hitomi, you're in a hospital, I am Chiisa Futagami and I'm a Japanese translator. The policeman here is Sgt. Didier LaJoie and he's going to ask you some questions, but by the way do you remember how you got here?" the translator said.  
" All I remember is hearing something really loud and I was rushing down to the lobby to see what happened. I went to the desk and asked him what happened in Japanese, and then I told him in poor French that I only speak Japanese and he gave me an understanding look. I figured he should know English, which is one of my other poor languages and he told me that all he knew was that Academie de Lourdes had been bombed, is my mother safe? She was going to the school to enroll me for next year," Hitomi said, gasping for breath as she told her very confusing story.  
The translator told the sergent what happened and he gave her another question to ask Hitomi.  
" What are you doing in France, Hitomi?" she asked.  
" We came here for a visit, a few hours ago my mom revealed to me told me that we were moving here. My mother speaks perfect French, so can you please tell me where is she?"  
Chiisa didn't need to talk to the sergent to tell Hitomi what she had to do next, all she saw on the man's face was a grim look.  
" Hitomi, you're going to have to come with us to idenify her," Chiisa said.  
" What do you mean idenify her?" Hitomi asked.  
" Hitomi there was only around 200 survivors, your mother might be here, or in either 3 other hospitals or she may be in the morgue, I know this is going to be tough. But please tell me what your mother looks like. We'll page the doctors if they're working on her or transferred her," Chiisa said.  
Hitomi gulped. A tear ran down her cheek. " I can't believe it, I have to go and idenitify my mother! What if she's dead!" she thought. "She--she has shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes, and she was wearing a burgandy jacket and skirt, her coat made of red leather and was wearing black high heel shoes, her purse was made of black leather, her credit cards and driver's license are with her. Her name is Akiko Kanzaki," Hitomi said.  
"All right Hitomi, that's it. When we find someone who fits the description of your mother we'll definitaly come and get you. Do you want me to stay?" Chiisa asked.  
" No, I'd like to be alone," Hitomi said.  
" All right, I'll be in the lobby, if you need me just press that call button and say my name. I'll be here until you leave the hospital," Chiisa said, giving a smile to Hitomi. Then the policeman and the translator left.  
" I've got to get this off of my mind!" Hitomi said. " All right, I'll think..."   
Hitomi then imagined herself on a beach gazing at the ocean. "This can't be the way I'm going to be all my life, it just can't be I don't want to be alone," she said.  
" Whoever said you were alone?" a voice said. " I'd never leave you alone."  
" Van? Is that you?" Hitomi said.  
" Yes," the voice said.  
" How come I can't see you?"  
" You have no faith in me anymore, but I can see you just fine."  
" Van, I don't know what you're saying to me! I've always had faith in you! There isn't a minute of the day I don't think of you!"  
" Hitomi don't worry about it, it will be just fine, take care of your unfinished business, and then we will be able to see each other."  
" Van, what are you saying?"   
" Hitomi, believe..."  
  
...In Fanelia...  
  
" You're kidding me, right?" Van said in the conference room.  
" This is absurd! How is this going to bring up Fanelia's economy!" Allen said, jumping out of his chair.  
Neumann sighed. " Everybody loves Bingo, Lord Van, people come from miles and miles and miles to play a game of Bingo, and once that happens Fanelia will be prosperous once again!"  
" Why can't we do it the old fashioned way?" Van said.  
" Taxing the people to death? That's just asking for suicide, my lord," Neumann said.  
" No, I mean by agriculture and industry, that's how Fanelia thrived in the past, and that is how it shall thrive once more!" Van said.   
" I agree with Van, this is foolish!" Allen said.  
" We have those industries now and they are doing no good! We get tourism, we get a better economy don't you guys understand?" Neumann shouted. " Lord Van, Sir Allen, I recommend you two stop thinking of your personal life and focus on your country! Especially you, Lord Van get that WHORE from the Mystic Moon out of your head!"  
" Get out of here," Van said in a dark voice.  
" Fine Lord Van!" Neumann said as he went out the door.  
Van sat down. " I hated Neumann from the moment I saw him! How dare he call Hitomi that!" Van clenched his fist and hit the conference table.  
" Let it out Van," Allen said, putting his hand on Van's shoulder.   
" Allen, I just want to be alone, let no one bother me while I'm in my chambers unless it is a big emergency, like an attack on Fanelia," Van said darkly.  
" All right," Allen said. He then watched Van leave the room and heard the slam of the door.  
Van entered his dark room and put his back against the door. Tears ran down his face quickly, that he felt that Fanelia could drown in them.  
" I'd...g-ive you...ma ma my life, Hi-hi-tomi. I'd give th-the world, anything to make you happy, AHHHHHHHH!" Van then hit the floor, the tears coming down faster and faster and quicker and quicker. Van felt nothing but him, the stone floor, and the salty tears that ran down his face.  
  
...In Paris...  
  
" Hitomi! Wake up! I've got excellent news!" Chiisa said, bringing Hitomi out of her slumber.  
Hitomi than sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned. " What Chiisa?"  
" Your mother's here! You can even visit her right now! In fact she just came out of surgery," Chiisa said wrapping her in her arms.  
" How'd she get surgery? Wouldn't she need someone for consent?" Hitomi said. Her mind was swept with relief but yet the technical questions arose.  
" Thankfully, your insurance is good over here," Chiisa said. " but Hitomi, you must understand that she is in very critical condition, that surgery was the one thing seperating life and death for her, and still she can still die, but these doctors are going to give her the best of care. They won't let her die, I promise you that."  
" Can we see her now?" Hitomi said.  
" Of course! I told you that first thing! LET'S GO!" Chiisa said.  
" She has such an outgoing personality, so much energy in her that it's enough to light Paris!" Hitomi thought, studying Chiisa as she got out of her bed.  
They then went out into the hallway.  
  
Another cliffhanger...I'm very disapointed on how FanFiction.net wrapped my story, I'm really hoping its not straining your eyes everyone. Oh Van, so perfect yet...you can't be mine...and I'm perfectly happy with that! Okay, R&R! Thanks! I'll accept reviews good and bad. I'm not afraid of bad reviews, they strengthen my writing skills because they point out what I'm doing wrong. All right, ja ne minna!  



End file.
